Barricade structure for isolating open areas from fire or smoke is set forth within U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,186 having an expandable plate structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,210 sets forth a fire barrier device that is fixed to walls for receiving conduits, cables, and the like therethrough, wherein the device includes an end cap capable of providing a smoke seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,316 sets forth a barrier structure formed of multi-layer construction emptoying a woven barrier layer of high density polyethylene sandwiched between outer layers of low density polyethylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,910 sets forth a barrier system arranged between floor joints and positioned within an expansion joint in a permanent configuration.